A reflective display is a non-emissive device in which ambient light is used for viewing the displayed information. Rather than modulating light from an internal source, desired portions of the incident ambient light spectrum are reflected from the display back to a viewer. Electronic paper (e-paper) technologies have evolved to provide single layer monochromatic displays that control the reflection of ambient light. Luminescence-based materials provide alternative, more efficient pathways for utilizing ambient light in reflective displays, thereby making bright, full color reflective displays possible.